1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to lightweight, portable, rapid setup, hunting ground blinds and methods.
2. Description of Prior Art
There is often a need to conceal oneself when hunting. Hunters often conceal themselves in various hunting ground blinds to avoid being detected by their prey.
In the past, quite complex, heavy structures have been built or constructed for concealment. Hunters have built permanent hunting blinds. Complex blind structures have been carried into the great outdoors.
The following ground blinds or tents are known in the art:                Hunter's Specialties' “Lightweight Portable Ground Blind”        Avery' “Avery Quick Carry Ground Blind”        U.S. Pat. No. 5,062,234, entitled “Portable Blind”        Double Bull “Matrix”        Cabela's “Lightning Set” and “Lightning Set 4-Season”        Black Stump's “Instant Tent”        
There are also a number of very old patents relating to tents with hinged shafts, such as U.S. Pat. No. 1,502,898, Berg, filed Jan. 12, 1924, or umbrella tents, such as U.S. Pat. No. 1,649,219, Goldberg, filed Mar. 23, 1927. U.S. Pat. No. 74,933, Palmer, issued Feb. 25, 1868, disclosed an inverse umbrella-type frame deployed by a rope external to the enclosure. U.S. Pat. No. 3,794,054, Watts, issued Feb. 26, 1974, disclosed an inverse umbrella tent.
The use of such devices has several disadvantages such as being heavy, bulky, noisy, expensive, and complicated to assemble or use. The frames are relatively weak or fail to adequately tighten the skin. There is a need for a simple, lightweight, compact, portable, rapid setup, hunting ground blind.